The Princess is the Pauper
by DGirlWithWings11
Summary: AU. Kagome is a simple girl lives in the village of Shikon Kingdom. That is until the princess of Shikon kingdom went missing. With an engagement fast approaching and darkest secrets being unveiled, how will a pauper like her fit into this messy world of royalty? InuKag with slight of MirSan and SessRin.
1. Prologue

**"** **The Princess is the Pauper"**

 **By: DGirlWithWings**

 **THE FLYING NOTE: Hello folks! Here's an Inuyasha fanfic story! This story is inspired by a very specific Barbie movie, yep! A Barbie movie! What is the title? GUESS WHAT! Hah! I have this mood for guessing games. Anyway, please, please, onegai, support this story of moi! I really love Inuyasha! And well, I'm reading fanfics about it and quiet notice that I can't seem to find a story that is a tad bit similar to this plot I have in mind. So, I decide that I'll post this story. Wait. I'm babbling again. Sorry about that. Anyway, please enjoy reading! See you at the bottom!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or this Barbie movie. But I'm sure as hell owns this story, so don't you dare copy or steal the plot of my beloved story or you'll be damned! XD**

 **SUMMARY: AU. Kagome is a simple girl lives in the village of Shikon Kingdom. That is until the princess of Shikon kingdom went missing. With an engagement fast approaching and darkest secrets being unveiled, how will a pauper like her fit into this messy world of royalty? InuKag with slight of MirSan and SessRin.**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Prologue:**

 **Once Upon A Time…**

 **ONCE UPON A TIME… In a land called Japan, there is a kingdom that is prospers by the gods.**

 **This kingdom's name is Shikon Kingdom.**

 **The rulers, King Take and Queen Kora, are respected by the kingdom's people.**

 **They are a wise and kind rulers, thus the gods give them a gift.**

 **In the first night of spring, when all the flowers starts to bloom and the big bright blue moon is in its highest peak, the queen give birth to a healthy beautiful girl.**

 **The whole kingdom celebrates the next day.**

 **Every streets is decorates with flowers and ribbons.**

 **Music rang in every corner of the kingdom.**

 **Once again, the kingdom of Shikon is full of life and joy.**

 **But it does not last long, for when it is time for the oracle to read her fate,**

 **The sky grows dark and lightning illuminate the palace.**

 **And with a soft voice she yells:**

 **"** **Hush, dear sweet child. Don't be afraid. I'm only here to give a gift."**

 **The princess stops crying and face the oracle that is in front of her parents.**

 **Her mother hold her tightly while whisper reassuring things to the child's ear.**

 **Her father, with his hands around her mother, looks worriedly to the woman.**

 **"** **Now child, listen well."**

 **The infant in her mother's arms look straight at the woman with fearless eyes.**

 **"** **You'll grow with a beauty incomparable to the most beautiful woman in the planet,**

 **A grace that only an angel can possess and intelligence that competes**

 **With the wisest man alive.**

 **You'll have the purest heart and mind and a power to purified one's soul.**

 **But beware, sweet princess, for when you turn eighteen an evil man will came.**

 **With an army of death and a heart of darkness he'll step in the palace doors**

 **With only one goal in mind, taint the world and kill the purest one.**

 **But fear not child, for when this time comes, three more persons will come to your aid.**

 **The strong but kind hearted flower.**

 **The silly but wise warrior.**

 **And the brave, hard headed but loyal dog.**

 **But most of all, your pure kind heart."**

 **The crowd breaks into whispers as the sun begins to show again-**

 **"** **KAGOME!"**

I look at the black hired woman in the shop's door. A gasp left my lips as is straightened up and bows at the fat lady.

"Sena-sama! I-i-"_me

"Shut up, girl! You're slacking up again! Didn't tell you to stop wasting time with those filthy books! Now go get up there and help Sayori with the shop!"_Sena-sama

"H-hai!" me

I quickly get on my feet and help the other girl with the fabrics. But before that I heard her murmur something.

"Stupid girl."

I sigh. If only the fates would be good to me. **I wish I were the princess**. With that in mind, I start working again.

 **~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **CLOSING NOTE: And that's wrapping up! So, what did you think guys? Ohohohoho… I know that you are pretty confused right now, I mean, about the story before kagome got called up. Oh, but don't give so much thought about that. It will be revealed by itself later on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the prologue!**

 **GUESS WHAT:**

 **WHAT IS THE MOVIE THAT I USED AS A REFERENCE OR WHERE I BASED THE ORACLE STORY? (Okay, I change some things about it. But I knew you all can guess what it is.)**

 **CLUE: Disney.**

 **WHAT IS TITLE OF THE MOVIE WHERE I BASE THIS STORY?**

 **CLUE: Barbie.**


	2. Chapter I

" **The Princess is the Pauper"**

 **By: DGirlWithWings**

 **OPENING NOTE: Thank you! Thank you! Merci! Arigato! Gracias! Grazie! Salamat! Thanks for reading the prologue! I'm so happy that you all like it! Thanks to** **leyareyaashraf** **, my first and only reviewer. I also thanks those who fav and follow my story! Oh, I am so sorry that I updated late. So sorry. I kind of busy for normal life stuffs, and I swear, normal means BUSY. So, once more, I am deeply sorry. Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha, sadly. But well, have to get this chapter done!**

 **~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **Chapter I**

 **The Pauper**

 **THE SUN** begins to rise in the horizon. Birds chirp loudly announcing the beginning of a new day. The village of Shikon starts another day. But today is especial than the other days.

The women, all wearing kimonos, gossip about the celebration that will occur later that day. The palace is in the buzz for the preparation for the princess's, princess kikyo, thirteenth birthday. Men, women and all people of all ages busy their selves for preparing for the celebration. Well, except one.

Not too far away from the palace, just in the middle of the village, there is a fabric and clothes shop. The shop is very busy at the moment; customers came to buy new kimonos. Thus, resulting to the overcrowded shop.

The owner of the shop and two assistants run around the shop like a chicken without its head.

"Where is that brat?!"

The shop's owner, Sena, hiss at the nearest assistant. The assistant, Sayori barely shut her mouth and shook her head. Sena groans in annoyance.

"That brat is going to get it once this day is over! Running off when she knows that today is a very busy day!"

She mutters under her breathe as she walks off to attend a customer. Sayori just shook her head again and look to the other assistant, Rika, who like her just shook her head.

"Where did she run off to now?"_rika

Rika whisper, concern is edging her voice. Sayori sighs and fold a fabric.

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning she is long gone."_sayori

"Isn't today her birthday?"_rika

"Yeah… that girl will be the death of me. She know too well that I hate when she just run off."_sayori

"Nah. Calm down, sayori. I'm sure just went to the orphanage."_rika

"I guess so…"_sayori

She let out a sigh before going back to work.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **THE GRASS** and leaves rustle as a figure run pass through the tall grass and trees. Wind blows making the figure's hood fell on her back, midnight black long soft curls of hair fly behind her as she pick up speed.

The sunlight that passes through the canopy of the trees illuminates her snow-like skin, giving her the ethereal glow that seems to be outside of this world. Angelic giggles of sheer contentment and joy escape her small pink lips, small pointed nose crinkles, and long black eyelashes flutter hiding her eyes from the view.

Her eyes, it is a color of the storm, a color of equality and wisdom. It is a color between white and black, good and evil, a color of complete understanding that is now brimming with unadulterated happiness.

Her grey eyes take everything in; it is the softest and most beautiful shade of grey. It is full of innocence and at the same time wildness. Eyes that is filled with wisdom that seems impossible for a girl in the age of thirteen.

The girl stop in her tracks as she reach a meadow that is fill with new bloom wild flowers. Not too far away from where she is standing is a small pond with an old sturdy cherry blossom tree besides it. Beside the tree is a small old shrine.

A herd of wild deer are resting in the meadow; a couple of swans were relaxing at the cool steady water of the pond and some sparrows, swallows and thrushes chirp a song.

She step out behind the trees and make her way to the bungalow. Her presence only causes the animals to look at her and seemingly to bow before going back to their own business.

Once she reaches the shrine, she sits on the wooden floor of the porch. A couple numbers of rabbits, squirrels and even some small baby deer sit beside her. A small sparrow rests on her shoulder as a baby fox nuzzle her neck.

Few more strings of laughter spill from her lips as she looks at the animals that surround her. It is almost all of them are waiting for her.

"Come on, guys. Let's thank Inari-sama for bringing spring."

Her soft low soprano voice rings with joy as she stands up and walk where the bell is. She takes off her black heavy cloak, revealing her soft green simple one layered kimono. She picks up incense and lights it up then ring the bell. She claps her hands before bowing and doing it again three times before she prays silently.

It is all silent; no one dares to make a sound except the soft whistling of the wind. Then it happens all of the sudden, a soft pink glow starts to emanate from the child's skin. A warm comforting air surrounds her and the atmosphere become relax and divine. It is almost like a goddess is standing beside the girl. As soon as it came, it disappears leaving no trace of that sudden occurrence.

The girl straightens her back as she claps again and bow ending her prayer. She then turns to look at the animals that surround her. A smile stretch her lips the tilted her head on her side.

"Let's go guys! Let's play and visit grandpa's grave!"

The smaller animals follow her as she run towards her grandpa's grave. Not far away from them is the leader of the deer herd watching the kids play and run. Beside him is an orange mother fox, it grins at him as he looks at him.

' **It's happening, does it? It's awakening.'**

The fox looks at the human child as the child kneel beside the grave.

' _ **Of course. Very strong, doesn't it? So very strong for a child like her. Oh, how I wish that day will not come'**_

The deer sighs through his nose, a sorrowful expression paste in his face.

' **Yes, too strong. It will be hard to control. Poor sweet, kagome. I wish this never came upon on you.'**

' _ **The only thing we can do to help is to watch over her as what Inari wishes we do. I hope the fates will give mercy to her pure soul. Such a delicate soul to be tainted for what will happen in the future.'**_

' **Yes, yes. May be Amaterasu Omikami help her. She will need all the help she could get.'**

Oblivious to the conversation about her, the girl: Kagome, continue to talk to her grandfather's grave. She looks around her and smiles. This clearing has been her home for the first twelve years of her life; with her helping his grandfather guards the shrine. But then when her grandfather dies a year ago, she is force to go to the town to seek for help. An orphanage helps her that lead for Sayori to adopt her.

Her family is the keeper of the shrine even before her grandfather is born. It is said to be that they are the keepers of the shrine for about thousand years ago. And since she practically grows up in the shrine, she learns how to serve the gods and goddesses. She learns things that even her grandfather can't.

Her family is come from a very long line of powerful mikos, thus the reason that some kami can visit her when they please. Her grandfather is very proud of her when they found out about her powers but make her vow to never speak a word about it even to those people she trusted the most.

Mikos and monks are very uncommon these days. It is also forbidden to practice such powers for the Empire will be out for your head. The empire is very cruel, especially the current emperor. It is the government that leads the whole country of Japan, every word they breathe is a rule that the people must obey or they will be dead before they can even utter a single word. The empire is mostly and always composes of strong youkai, making it more deadly.

Even for her young mind, she knows that when the empire find out about her powers, she will be good as dead. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She is safe here.

The kingdom of Shikon is one and the only human kingdom that is ally with the empire. She knows the reason about it. It is because of the princess. The princess has a very special and powerful power that the empire considers as a weapon against to those who opposes them.

She shook her head again, her line of thoughts are crossing a forbidden line. Besides, she ought to go back to the town. The celebration will start soon and the people are required to be there because the Empire will be there. A shiver run down her spine, she feels nervous.

"Guys, I need to get home now. I'll see you again next time. Bye!"

After that small goodbye, she breaks into a sprint towards the town.

 **~O~O~O~**

" **SAYORI-KAA-CHAN!"** _Kagome

Sayori emerge from the kitchen when she hears her foster daughter's call. Thankfully, Sena decides to go early to the celebration leaving the shop to Sayori and rika.

She smiles as she looks at the panting cloaked little girl. Her daughter is little for her age; she almost looks like an eight year's old little girl where in fact she just turn thirteen this midnight. With a little chuckle, she walks to where the girl is.

"Come on now, kagome. Go take a bath so I can fix your hair. Your kimono is spread on your futon."_sayori

The girl smiles at her before rushing to her room.

"That girl is too energetic for her own good. How can she run like that when she looks so tired?"_rika

Sayori laughs at the statement and shook her head. She looks at her co-worker and friend, who wear a simple red kimono with dark yellow obi that is tied into a drum pattern like hers. Her own kimono is simple too; it is just a plain dark blue kimono with dark orange obi.

"Kaa-chan! Help me!"_kagome

The two friends' laughs at the distress tone that underlying the girl's voice. Oh, they are very sure that the girl end up entangle with her own obi again. They both run towards the girl's room where they are meet up with a girl entangle in an obi. She looks like she is ready to cry with the way she bit her lower lip and her eyes brimming with tears.

They both can't help but laugh at the scene in front of them causing the girl pout in annoyance.

"Kaa-chan!"_kagome

She whines at her mother. Sayori shook her head and make her turn around.

"You, little girl, should learn how to tie your own obi."_sayori

"I'm not a little girl anymore. I am already thirteen summers old!"_kagome

"Yeah, and you can't still tie your own obi."_rika

Rika taunt with a smile. Kagome just pout more while her mother ties her obi.

"There! All done. Rika, would you tie her hair? I'll just go to get her pouch and fan."_sayori

Rika and kagome sit down on the futon as rika begin to tie kagome's hair in an intricate bun. She put some jeweled hair dress and pins on the girl's hair. She taps the girl's shoulder when she finish. Sayori enter the room again with the pouch and fan. They attempt to put some face paint to the girl's face but she delicately refuses their offer. They help her clip down the pouch and fan on her obi with a deer carved netsuke.

The girl stands up when they finish preparing. Sayori and rika both look at the girl in awe. The young lady looks like a princess.

She is wearing a two layered kimono, the inner one is a soft green one and the outer is a pale pink kimono that almost looks like white. It has small pink cherry blossoms scattered at the bottom and hem of the sleeves. Her obi is rich green in color and tied into a lily pattern. The pink pouch is dangling on her side with the handle of the green fan slightly visible.

Her hair is up in an intricate bun with some of her raven hair falling on the side of her face and her bangs framing her face. A pearl jeweled hair dress is pinned at the base of her bun, crystal small cherry blossoms dangling from it. The crystal pin is pinned her bangs on place so it won't obscure her sight.

Her face, free from face paint, looks naturally angelic with her natural flush cheeks and small red lips.

Sayori nods in approvable while rika, beside her, thumbs up and lead the girl outside the house after they wear their sandals. Kagome wear her light white cloak before following the older girl.

The oldest girl just shook her head at their antics and follows them.

 **~O~O~O~**

 **HER WHITE CLOAK** stuck like a sore thumb on the sea of colorful kimonos. Fortunately, no one have enough curiosity to look at the young lady behind the cloak. They either look at her weirdly or just bluntly ignore her. She doesn't know what to feel to the reactions, but either way, she's glad that she doesn't have to take the cloak off. It will be a large commotion if the people see her face.

For an unknown reason, she looks like the princess, almost like they are twins. That is also one of the reasons why she wears a cloak or why her grandfather tries to hide her from the outside world for the twelve years of her life.

She clings to her foster mother's arms for dear life; she won't take the chances of getting lost in this sea of people. Specially now, there are demons lurking everywhere.

The gong rang loudly, silencing the noisy people.

"King Take and Queen Kora of Shikon Kingdom!"

The silent crowd bow as the king and queen emerge from the shoji doors of the palace. King take is wearing his blue and white armor with his sword at his side and queen kora is wearing a five layered kimono. In their heads are the jeweled crowns indicating their royal blood.

"Prince Souta of Shikon Kingdom!"

Kagome swallow a squeal when a cute five summers old young prince walks out of the door. He is wearing a blue haori and white pants. A big grin stretch his lips as he's nearly stumble when walks. All people bow again.

"PRINCESS KIKYO of Shikon Kingdom!"

Once again, the crowd bows. A young lady, an inch taller than kagome walks out of the door. Her skin is paler than kagome's and her face is stern. Her raven hair is much straighter and slightly brownish black. Where kagome's eyes are full of innocence and wilderness, her is full of cold and harsh judgment. It is dark grey that almost looks like black. When kagome's eyes can see through your soul and spread warm comfort and hope, her is like staring at the eye of death. Her lips pull in a straight line, like it never knows how to smile. In short, even how much they look like, kikyo will never be kagome and kagome will never be kikyo.

"Thank you, my people, for celebrating with us for the thirteenth birthday of my only daughter, Princess Kikyo!"_King take

The crowd claps and cheers. The king held up a hand to silence them.

"My family and I thank you all very much not to only celebrate my only daughter's birthday but to celebrate my daughter's and the prince of empire's engagement!"_King take

The crowd gasps in surprise, while kagome stands tensely. Her nervousness from earlier came surge back at her like the harsh waves of the sea. Anxiety and apprehension gnaw her insides. She felt like something wrong is going to happen.

"Yes. The emperor and I came into agreement to merge the two kingdoms by marrying the princess and prince. In this way, no more kingdoms will try to attack us! A new era of peace will be born again for our kingdom! No more wars, bloodshed and deaths!"_king take

The people contemplate what the king says and all clap excitedly. The king smile in the people's reaction.

"Therefore, may I introduce, **Emperor Sesshomaru of the EMPIRE!** "_king take

An inu-youkai lands in front of the crowd. He has a long silver hair and pair of cold golden eyes. There are markings on his stern face. He is wearing armor and two swords are strap on his sides. The people bows immediately all fear for their lives.

"And my daughter's fiancé, **PRINCE INUYASHA of the EMPIRE!** "_King Take

Kagome close her eyes as another wave of anxiety wash over her. They bows again and rise. The crowd stifles a gasp as they look at the god-like teenager in front of them.

The boy in front of them, like the emperor, has a long silver hair with two dog-like ears on top of his head. His body is strong and lean, and height is tall. His skin is slightly tan. He has high cheek bones, pointed nose, and rouge lips. He is clad with red haori and pants, his feet is bare.

The gasps of the people beside her make her raise her head and open her eyes in curiosity. Her eyes met with a pair of molten gold eyes that seems to stare right through her soul. It is so intense, so full of knowledge and emotions. She watches as emotions play out in these eyes. First are boredom then surprise then it switched to admiration and then curiosity. The amount of curiosity in his eyes makes her snap out of her current reverie. The harsh reality crash into her. **Someone is curious about her.**

That can't be good. She looks away from him and starts to walk away from the crowd.

"Kagome? Dear, where are you going?"_Sayori

Sayori asks a little louder because of the whispering crowd. Kagome's snap to the direction of the prince and see a hint of smirk in his lips. She looks at her mother and whisper.

"I'm not feeling well, kaa-chan. I'll go ahead."_kagome

"Do you want me to come with you?"_rika

She shook her head and smile.

"No, it's okay, rika-chan. Just stay here for the festivities."_kagome

"If you are so sure…"_sayori

Her foster mother says hesitantly.

"I'm sure. Now, don't be a worry wart. Just enjoy okay? I'll see you at home."_kagome

She did not wait for any answer as she turn her back and slip gracefully and unnoticed away by the crowd, except for the pair of golden eyes that follows her. She can feel his intense gaze at the back of her head. When she's about to slip in the shadows, she heard am unmistakable sound of arrows slicing through the air.

Her eyes follow the sound and watch as the arrow hit a bird just above her head. It is the signal of the festivities. No one checks where the dying bird fell, lucky for her. In her scoop hands is a bleeding sparrow. While the crowd is cheering, the tears in her eyes begin to flow down.

"No."_kagome

She looks at the direction of the eyes that is still staring at her. The eyes grew wide as it notice the tears and sorrow in her eyes. And just like a bubble, she disappears in the shadows, running to the direction of the shrine.

"Sorry little bird. Please hold on. I'm going to save you."_kagome

 **~O~O~O~O~O~**

 **CLOSING NOTE: HAH! Finish! Okay, this is where I'm going to stop! Hehehe…anyway, there are few things to explain.**

 **1 Kagome is thirteen here and in the prologue.**

 **2 She is adopted when she is twelve years old because her grandfather, the one who raise her, died.**

 **3 Sayori and Rika are both twenty one years old.**

 **4 Sesshomaru is NOT Inuyasha's father. He is became the emperor when their father died. He is formerly the first prince but since he became the emperor Inuyasha became the first prince.**

 **5 Sayori is not the girl that shippou got a crush on in the anime. Sayori is my own character.**

 **6 The deer and the fox is not in the anime either, they are mine.**

 **7 The empire is like the main government of Japan, the country is divided into five districts: The north, south, east, southeast and the largest the West district. The kingdoms are like big cities in the districts, there are only twenty kingdoms in all japan. Shikon kingdom is located in the west district.**

 **Well, that's all I can answer for now. If you all have some questions, just review or pm me, but I can't be so sure if I'll answer them.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading CHAPTER I! Please review! Ja ne!**


End file.
